Sylvester Ashling
|-|Doctor Sylvester Ashling= |-|Doctor Beefton= Summary Doctor Sylvester Ashling is a psychologist specializing in how Epithets interact with a person's psyche. He comes to the Sweet Jazz City Museum after-hours hoping to get an academic preview of the Arsene Amulet. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | 9-C Name: Doctor Sylvester Ashling | Doctor Beefton Origin: Epithet Erased Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Human, Inscribed Powers and Abilities: Genius Intelligence, Sleep Manipulation, Summoning, Subjective Reality, Fire Manipulation, Life Manipulation | Superhuman Physical Characteristics Attack Potency: Human level | Street level (Easily swung some small, live bears around as weapons)Epithet Erased Episode 3 Speed: Normal Human | Normal Human Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Athletic Human (Lifted two small bears at once)Epithet Erased Episode 3 Striking Strength: Human Class | Street Class Durability: Human level | Wall level (Took zero damage, and was barely penetrated by, a knife)Epithet Erased Episode 3 Stamina: Average Range: Tens of meters | Extended melee range Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Genius (Graduated and became a psychologist at the age of fifteen) | Gifted (Has a doctorate in philosophy and modern linguistics) Weaknesses: Nightmare Fuel doesn't do anything if the opponent has no fears, or if their fears already exist in reality.Epithet Erased Episode 4 | If Sylvester's woken up Beefton will gradually fade away. Ends up mindlessly charging if a red cape is flapped around.Epithet Erased Episode 3 Notable Attacks/Techniques: Drowsy: Sylvester's Epithet lets him lull targets to sleep and bring their dreams to life.Epithet Erased Episode 2 * Sleep Manipulation: Drowsy can be used in a variety of ways to lull targets to sleep. Sylvester can raise his arm to cause a golden dust to fall over the room, gradually putting people to sleep.Epithet Erased Episode 2 As this dust is also in his hair, bumping into or brushing past him can also put one to sleep.Epithet Erased Episode 2 * Counting Sheep: Drowsy can be used to summon a herd of sheep out of the ether to stampede Sylvester's enemies.Epithet Erased Episode 2 These sheep can repeatedly nibble at one's legs,Epithet Erased Episode 2 jump into a person's face, making them sleepy,Epithet Erased Episode 2 or be commanded to surround Sylvester, acting as a sort of meat shield.Epithet Erased Episode 4 * Nightmare Fuel: Drowsy can bring people's dreams and nightmares to life, Sylvester's shown it being used to engulf a room in flamesEpithet Erased Episode 2, to bring a pair of bear statues to lifeEpithet Erased Episode 2, and to summon a duck.Epithet Erased Episode 4 * Dream Big: Drowsy can be used to put Sylvester himself to sleepEpithet Erased Episode 2, bringing his dreams to life, summoning a Minotaur around his sleeping body to protect and fight for him.Epithet Erased Episode 2 Key: Doctor Sylvester Ashling | Doctor Beefton Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References }} Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Epithet Erased Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Sleep Users Category:Summoners Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Fire Users Category:Life Users Category:Dream Users Category:Animal Users